The Mysterys of Drafang City
by Loveeevee
Summary: This is a story about a little girl who has no place to go but the wild... Will she understand what the angint righting stands for? You wont know unless you read this thrilling fanfic!


The Mysterys of Drafang City  
brBy Loveeevee  
br  
pChapter 1  
brHouse Hold of No One~*~  
br Here is a tale of a city wich its myserys has no ending. It all  
started with a girl. A girl of the age around 4. That girl is me 7 years  
ago. My name, Hazil. My father left my family a long time ago, and my mother  
saddly passed away... I did not have any brothers or sisters. Just me.  
I wanted to leave the old house wich only belonged to me. I needed some  
one to take care of me, to love, and care for. I needed a friend. After  
all, I was only 4. I searched around the house for ideas. There. On the  
table. There was a Poke'ball! ''I know what I'll do! I'll be a trainer  
and find my self a friend!'' I said. I was not aware of the law quoting  
you have to be at least 10 to be a trainer. So I stuffed the Poke'ball  
in a back pack of mine. I looked around the house some more to find other  
things to add to my back pack. I found a picture of Mom and Dad on the  
refrigerater, so I stuffed it in too. I gathered an apple, a samwitch,  
Momma's sleeping bag, and some of my close. I took one last look at the  
house and left. I went to Prof. Lean's labratory to pick up a Pokemon.  
br I steped into the building. ''Ah! It is you, Hazil! I  
know you are still upset of what happened... But we need to move on in  
life!'' Prof. Lean said. ''I know... I came to ask you... May I have a  
Pokemon?'' I asked. ''Well Hazil! That is the most rediclis question I  
have ever herd from a girl as yong as you! You know your not old enoph  
to have a Pokemon, nor travil on your own!'' Prof. Lean said. ''But I wont  
be alone. I'll have a Pokemon.'' I said. ''Hazil, you must understand the  
apportince of the situation! The Pokemon wont obay you because you are  
just a little girl! They think they are better than you just because your  
yong. And I can not let you go out there alone because the Pokemon dont  
like you! You must understand and wait till your older.'' Prof. Lean said.  
Of corce at my age I did not listun. I ran out the laboritory and out side.''Hmmm....''  
I ponderd. ''I guess I will go to a place full of tons of Pokemon.'' I  
said. I looked around. I saw a weed forest, the woods, and a small pond.  
Being so childesh as I was, I went to the pond. ''Exuse me,'' I said to  
a polywag. ''would you be my Pokemon? At least be my friend.'' ''Poly?  
Poly poly polywag!'' it said swimming away from me. ''Hm.... I guess thats  
not working...'' I said to my self. I went to the weed forest where I found  
a Rattata. ''Would you be my friend?'' I asked it. It was startlled and  
ran away. ''Guess there is only one plase left.'' I said. I went into the  
forest. I steped in forther while looking around. I looked up into the  
trees. There I saw lots of Pokemon. Ekans, Apon, Pidgey and Sparows, and  
lots more. I was kinda scared. Well... Ok. I was VERY scared. I steped  
on a twig and startled my self. Then I looked infront of me and saw a huge  
dog Pokemon. ''Sui!'' it said. ''Cune cune!'' It added. We where and inch  
apart. Then, it ran. Ran faster than anything known to man. ''Hey! Where  
you going? Come back!'' I said. It was to late, the magnifisent Pokemon  
was already gone. ''Why...?'' I asked as a fell on my bottom. ''....I want  
my mommy!!!'' I screamed out. I saw a little spring there. I ran there  
quickly. ''Hmm... Lunch time!'' I said as I took out my apple and samwitch.  
I saw a Magicarp come tords me. I giggled. ''Here, do you want some of  
my samwitch?'' I asked as I pulled a strip of it off.  
br I dropped it in the water. The Magicarp nibbled at first  
and then took a big bite! ''Magi magicarp!'' He said. ''Do you want to  
be my new friend?'' I asked him. ''Magicarp!'' he said nodding. ''Fine!''  
I said, tapping a Poke'ball on his fore head. He turned into a white substince  
and intered the Poke'ball. ''WOW! Thats the coolest thing I've ever seen!!!''  
I said.  
br  
p***To Be Continude***  
p~*~*~*~ Feed backs please ~*~*~*~  
p^^^Author Notes^^^  
brSorry if this chapter is to small... 


End file.
